


Another One Of Us

by Creedslove



Series: Another One Of Us [1]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: 2029 Charles Xavier is gone as well as almost all the mutants left. Logan finds himself in another problem; having to safely take Laura - who’s apparently his daughter - to the Eden while his psycho brother is back and ready to drive them all insane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m totally messing up with the movie’s timeline

_“Logan, you still have time…”_

Logan had been driving for what it felt like weeks; Laura was still silent, only glancing at her from time to time. Charles’ death was still fresh and painful to both of them, he was running out of time, energy and options. He didn’t want to do that, actually he didn’t want any of that, he didn’t want to have to deal with the girl, he didn’t want her to be his daughter, he never wanted to take her to that Eden place and above all, Logan didn’t want Xavier to be gone that way. Both he and the small girl were hopeless and even though he knew that was probably the most stupid idea ever, he had no one else to turn to. Taking the road to Oklahoma he wished he was doing the right thing.

The bright signs that said ‘Hotel&Casino Harrah’ were making Logan’s tired sight blurry, he really needed some rest. His car was basically destroyed and Laura… well, he could just say she was still being hostile. They also desperately needed to change clothes, walking inside with dirty and blood-stained outfits was definitely not a wise idea if they wanted to keep things low profile. His failing scents couldn’t help him much now, so he couldn’t actually smell someone specific; he had sweaty hands and felt incredibly nervous, deep inside he wished the man wasn’t there, but he also hope he would be there, after all, that was the only family the Wolverine had left.

There was a small crowd of people gathering around the game table, someone was gambling as usual, but for some reason, all those people seemed to be way too interested in that. Young and beautiful girl were pressing themselves against whoever was there, probably in a desperate attempt to call the mysterious guy’s - as Logan assumed - attention to themselves. ‘Lucky bastard’ he thought to himself and chuckled. Laura was probably up in the room at the moment so it gave him some time to walk around. His entire body hurt like hell, but the limping was what it was bothering him the most at the moment. He tried ignoring it though, just like pretty much everything that has happened to him in the past few years. Some enthusiastic cheering made him look at the crowd of people, while a female’s voice announced:

“The house wins again, congratulations Mr. Creed!”

Logan froze; it was now or never and even though he had rehearsed multiple times what he was going to say, but he didn’t even need that. Soon, he saw a big frame emerging among all the people, dressed in the finest clothes Logan had seen in a long time with a cynical, fanged smirk.

“Look what the cat dragged in!”

***

Victor hadn’t believed when the news hit the headlines: the body of Charles Xavier had been found buried in the middle of nowhere with traces of DNA that belonged to a certain mutant known as Wolverine. He was just enjoying a beer comfortably at home. Canada had become a place for the very few remaining mutants to stay safely anonymous in the past years, the main problem was actually getting there, since the Transigen dogs were hunting all around.

Victor still remembered when Mystique and Erik came looking for shelter a few years back; usually, he couldn’t care less about other people in general, but after the death of the X-Men, the last ones to truly fight for their rights, Transigen and FoH decided to work together; their plan was very simple: Transigen would help FoH to get rid of that mutants left, in order to secretly collect their DNA and then create their powerful, indestructible army, hidden under the perfect excuse: a cancer research.

Since then, most of Victor’s kind had been decimated. Magneto was already weak, his advanced age showing signs of his close passing each day. Creed could still remember the strong, nauseous smell of his illness, he just had no option, refusing help had never crossed his mind, not to mention he owed the blue ass girl one, at least for the good memories of their time together.

Erik was lucky enough to spend his final days resting in a warm bed at Victor’s beautiful mansion, Raven had not once left his deathbed. The feral man at first thought she’d offer some sexual services to sort of pay him for his hospitality or just get some needed distraction, but she didn’t and neither did he make a move.A few months went by until the three of them knew the great Magneto’s time had come. Victor decided to go hunting, this way he’d leave the two of them alone, so they could have their final moments together. When he came back, he could smell death’s raw, dense and sour smell. He headed for the room and found two of the most powerful mutants that have ever walked on this world, lifeless. That was when Victor finally realized Mystique wasn’t a cold-hearted bitch like he always assumed, she had feelings and they all once belonged to Lehnsherr, as one last proof of love, she decided to take her own life and rest in peace with her partner of decades; they were both holding hands and looked peaceful. That particular day, Victor had to bury two corpses, instead of one.

So when those shocking news came, Victor was sure of two things: his brother was still alive, but also in deep shit and he intended to help him.

                             ***

Victor enjoyed every second of Logan’s shocked expression; being in front of his brother after so long was surreal; of course Creed had done his homework and updated himself on what was going on with Jimmy. Truth to be told, Victor felt depressed. Seeing his little brother so old and weakened made him feel bad. Of course they fought several times and claimed mutual hatred, but they were still brothers, and  _brothers look out for each other._

“Victor… I-” Logan started but as already interrupted by his brother.

“Jimmy! What a surprise!” The older feral man said, grabbing two glasses of champagne from one of the waiters around and handed his brother one. “Holy shit, you got old!” Victor said simply, in a rude way.

“Thanks” Logan said ironically. “But you also look older than I remember” he snapped back taking a sip of the drink.

“Yeah, but I aged like a fine wine, Jimmy!” Victor laughed looking at the annoyance face of his brother. He sniffed the air and continued. “Now, where’s the runt junior?”

As they entered the elevator, Logan constantly thought about how he could ask his brother for help. Victor was weird, he had always been, but now he looked… almost normal? And that was exactly what was so unsettling about him. Victor’s always been a deathly murdered, one wrong word and you’d be gone by those merciless claws. As if his brother was reading his thoughts, Creed started:

“You know Jimmy, I’m taking things easy now… Just as you quit being the Wolverine, I quit being Sabretooth…”

“So you magically stopped being a psycho murdered?”

“Oh, no. Don’t worry! I kill for fun sometimes, but never for hire.” he returned the answer with a small smile as if he had told his brother something completely trivial. Logan shook his head.

“I need your help, Victor. I need to save that girl, those transigens want to take her back. They were the ones who killed Chuck.”

“You came to the right place, then…” He said grabbing a card from his pocket and opened the room the girl was supposed to be.

“How…?” Logan pointed at the card.

“Oh, that’s right…” Victor paused, pretending he had forgotten the information. “I own the place”.

Both men entered the place and the girl was nowhere to be seen. Logan couldn’t tell where she was, but Victor could. However, he thought it’d be fun to play some hide and seek. They looked around until a young loud groan surprised them and Victor felt a sharp, sudden pain on his back. Logan watched with wide eyes as Laura jumped on her uncle’s back and clawed him, she was fierce and did it with speed and strength.

“Laura. Stop!” He scolded her and dragged the girl out of Creed’s back. “He’s not an enemy, he’s help!” The girl watched her father shouting at her.

Victor stood up still looking for balance, but his wounds healed quickly. He recovered his breath and smirked, coughing a little blood.

“Lovely child, she truly took after you.”

Laura stared harshly at Victor and snarled, so the man returned the kindness by baring his fangs and groaning back at her.

Logan rolled his eyes and was about to reprimand both of them when someone kicked the door open and some Transigen men attacked them.

The next few minutes seemed like hours. Victor watched metal claws just like James’ coming out of the girl’s knuckles, while she slashed mercilessly whoever dared getting closer. His brother also got into the fight, visibly weakened, he wasn’t as fast and agile as he once was, of course, little Jimmy could still take some bad guys down but the bad guys could still hurt him bad, and as far as Victor could see, they might even be able to kill him, and  _if there was something that_   _Victor Creed would never allow, was definitely someone else but him killing the runt._ That’s why he jumped on one of guys and let his lengthened claws dig as deep as they could go into that piece of shit’s flesh.

“Your time has fucking come, you creep animal” another member of the team barked at Victor and went for him when Laura shoved her adamantium claws into him. When they were all done, the three feral mutants panted and looked at themselves soaked in blood while the pile of destroyed dead bodies lay on the floor.

“Come on, Jimmy, let’s grab some clothes and get the hell out of here before the others show up.” Logan nodded and followed his older brother’s order.

                              ***

They’ve been in the car for hours, Logan was driving, Laura was silent and Victor… Well, Victor was about to drive his brother insane. Creed explained his ‘chill’ phase; apparently he was better at controlling his bloodlust now, not to mention he didn’t have to work as a mercenary anymore, he actually never had to, but he wanted to, as soon as the mutants started to disappear, Victor thought it was better to slow down things for a while, so he just stuck to the money from his legal business which was not at all little, and that was the story of how Victor Creed became a law-abiding, good and kind man. Well, not really, he was still the same old psycho bastard he’s always been, ready to snap at the smallest sign, but, at least he wasn’t killing anything that moved in front of him, and according to the current situation, that was enough for Logan.

“So…” Victor started and both Laura and Jimmy rolled their eyes at him, they could really use some silence now. “Was Xavier gay?” he asked his brother with a dirty smirk. He could smell both father and daughter getting angry, and that was the fuel he needed to continue:

"You know… Never got married or had children” he teased and Logan groaned.

“You also never got married or had kids, Victor, but that’s because you are a pain in the ass for anyone to ever love you” Jimmy snapped.

“Whatever, Jimmy… But I did hear some interesting stories about the old man and Mags, you know… Back in the 60’s”

It was Laura’s turn to interrupt him and groan like an animal. She jumped on him from the backseat and punched his chest repeatedly.

“ _Cala te, cabrón_!” she yelled fed up with Victor and his disrespectful conversation.

“Hey, shut up you two! I’m trying to drive here!” Logan was also upset. Why the fuck did Victor have to make things harder?

When they stopped at a gas station, the men decided to let Laura run freely for a while as long as she promised not to kill anyone. Victor chuckled, the girl was a real pain in the ass, but he liked her animal. The girl was entertained with a weird horse kiddie ride, so they decided to let her be.

"Your cub… it is kinda cute” Victor smirked at his brother.

“The cub, is a she, as in person, Victor, not an animal, and she is not mine.”

"Of course she is, Jimmy. The girl reeks of you, fine, she’s a lab kid, but still has your genes, so yeah, Jimmy boy, she’s your cub.”

He only grunted and looked at Victor.

“Why did you decide to tag along, in the first place?”  

“Because I wanted to be with you and that crazy little brat… You are the only family I got Jimmy.”

“That’s touching Victor” Logan said spitting irony “So you’re saying that we only have each other to rely on? No family, just a mass murdered brother?”

“Exactly my point, Jimmy” Victor ignored his brother’s acid comments. “and you don’t have a family because you never wanted one, you’ve had plenty chances, I didn't…”

“Excuse me?” The Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

“I never had any frails crawling at my feet like you did, Jimmy. I had no Silverfox, no Readhead, no Southern Belle. Never got the chance of having my own pack, or my cubs…”

“Really?” Logan wasn’t convinced yet, he missed the good old times his enhanced senses actually worked, it was a lot easier to tell if someone was being honest or not. “Then why were you surrounded by all those women at the casino?”

“Because I have money, Jimmy-boy; isn’t this enough?” Creed smiled bitterly “besides, according to some frails, I look like a ‘daddy’… whatever that is. He explained a little confused.

Victor sniffed the air. That damn scent again. He’d been smelling that for a couple of days and he couldn’t quite tell where, it seemed it’d been all over the places he’s also been to. It was sweet and relaxing. Probably belonged to a frail. He wanted to investigate but didn’t want to tell James about it. He took advantage of the fact Laura was now, nowhere to be seen.

"I gotta take a piss, be right back”

"Always charming, Victor”

"I know… by the way, runt, your cub is missing” He chuckled hearing his brother cursing at the wind and going after the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Logan, you still have time…”_

As soon as your eyes could focus on the gas station, you managed to recognize the car they were using. The two men were outside, chatting about something while the small girl ran towards the store. That was it, it was your only chance to run away and luckily start a new life in a peaceful place. When the truck pulled over you glanced at the driver and smiled politely.

“This is it, sir, thanks a lot!” you said grabbing your backpack and getting to open your door.

“Wait a minute, doll” he commanded

You swallow hard when you finally realized what was happening. Yes, of course the guy was being too charming, but now he was definitely crossing the line, by caressing your thighs with no permission. “Sir, please… I’ll stay here” you said nervously as the truck driver shot you a creepy smile.

“Well, cute little girls like yourself shouldn’t be left alone in a gas station in the middle of nowhere”

“I-I appreciate your concern.. but I have to go” you said trying to open the door when he harshly pulled you by your arm.

“I gave you a ride, you ungrateful little bitch, the least you gotta do is to give me something back” He eyed you with the most disgusting smirk you’ve ever seen. When he tried to kiss you, you managed to kick him in a sloppy way and get off the truck, running like a crazy person through the parking lot.

Victor could pick up some fear in the air, and he didn’t like it! Both the man and the animal had enjoyed that sweet scent too much. He followed it until the back of the convenience store and rolled his eyes. Why did frails have to be so predictable and trap themselves in places like those? He was careful not to be seen at first, while he saw a gorgeous girl scared of a big disgusting guy who was desperately trying to get inside her pants.

“No, please” she asked him while he advanced towards her gripping her waist while she squirmed.

“Told you you’d have to pay” He laughed disgustingly.

Victor growled. He didn’t want anyone touching that frail. First he needed to know why she was following him.

“I think the girl said no” he finally showed himself making her sigh relieved.

“Hey pal, get out of here, this little slut’s mine, you’d better find yourself another one” the guy said and Victor laughed. His. Yeah right, no man took a frail in front of Victor, if the animal decided to have them, they’d belong to him, and not some pathetic weak man.

“Is that so? And if I want her, what are you gonna do?” He smirked showing his fangs and lengthening the claws. The truck driver finally understood the mess he got himself into as the feral mutant smelled the fear spiking in the air.

“I-I’m sorry… You can have her…” He said terrified as Victor smiled widely. Yeah, he had kind of retired but oh boy, he missed that thrill.

“Well, the thing is… it’s too late now..” He purred and jumped on the guy, sinking his claws into his throat.

You widened your eyes at the sight, shocked. Yes, you were relieved Victor had saved you, as far as you were aware he didn’t save anyone, but the nervousness of not finding the one you were truly looking for was overwhelming. You saw the huge mutant standing up, with a satisfied grin as the one who just a couple of minutes ago was harassing you, was now, on the floor, his hand desperately gripping tight his throat in a useless attempt of stopping the blood.

“What have you done?” You asked him feeling disturbed, he watched you curiously, he could probably smell your blood was different, you were a mutant, and was now waiting for you to show off your powers. You glared one more time at him and got down on your knees, as soon as you touched the wounded man’s skin, you closed your eyes and concentrated. A known warmth irradiating from you embraced the man and he felt his deep cut closing slowly as your energy started leaving your body. Victor couldn’t believe how lucky he finally got, little frail was a healer.

He waited until the girl had healed the scumbag completely. While she still seemed a bit distracted he grabbed her by the jacket collar and pressed her against the wall, with a painful, loud thud. He used his own body to trap her there and he had to admit; that didn’t feel bad at all. Frail was gorgeous and had a nice body, he could probably spend a few hours just groping her and taking advantage, but he couldn’t, he didn’t have enough time.

“Now, you and I are gonna talk, got it, princess?”

He saw her nodding, scared.

“What’s your name and why have you been following me?”

His paw on her cute neck, she seemed so fragile, a quick snap and she could be gone in a matter of seconds. If she was a healer, however, her own healing factor was probably as good as his or maybe even better. He felt her squirm and he tightened the grip, allowing her to feel the tip of his sharp claws on her skin.

“I asked you a question, and remember I can smell your bullshit, and trust me, I can do a lot worse than that guy was planning to if I don’t like what I hear” he threatened again and saw her sighing.

“Fine, my name is Y/N and I’m looking for help…” She said shyly. When he was about to say something else, they both heard a ‘VIIIICTOOR’ while James appeared holding Laura by the arm, he seemed confused and pissed to see the way Victor was holding the girl.

As soon as he relaxed the grip, you ran to Logan and hid yourself behind him, just like a child would do.

“I’m looking for your help, Logan. I know who you are, both of you actually…” You explained quickly. “FoH has taken everything I had and now Transigen is after me too, they want to explore my mutation, this is why I need your help, Wolverine…” you begged him while Victor glanced at you uncomfortably.

“How the fuck do you know us?”

“I studied you guys at school… Super soldiers; you, Sabretooth, Captain America…”

“What do you want?” He asked harshly.

“I need you to take me to the Eden, just like her”

Logan shook his head, he was already in too much trouble because of Laura, he couldn’t afford having another one to make things even harder. It was a sad story yes, but the world was full of those, some, even worse and it wasn’t Logan’s job to save them all.

“I’m sorry, kid, but you can’t come with us…”

“Oh yes she can, Jimmy. Princess here is a mutant, a real one as far as I could smell it, not some lab rat like your brat” Laura groaned and he rolled his eyes. That little shit was really annoying. “Guess what’s her mutation” Logan just shrugged so he continued: “she’s a healer.”

As the four of you now entered the car you had a mix of fear and relief, yes, you were safe with the Wolverine but were you safe around Sabretooth? Holding onto your backpack which contained the very few belongings you had, you hoped you weren’t getting into a bigger shit than you already were in. But for now, you could close your eyes for a bit and rest, being the last thing you registered, Victor’s predatory eyes studying you.

A loud bang on the car’s door made you wake up startled and look confused at your surroundings.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, let’s get inside.” Victor grabbed you by the arm and harshly dragged you through the parking lot.

They probably had decided to spend the night at a cheap motel while you were asleep, because the moment your feet landed on the floor, you were sure you’d been teleported to one of the weird scenarios of that movie…  ‘From Dusk Till Dawn’,you thought to yourself and shook your head. The difference was that instead of being kidnapped by the Gecko Brothers like in the movie, you ran directly to them begging for shelter.

"Victor…” Logan said baring his teeth censoring his brother’s attitude.

“Relax, Jimmy, the frail’s got a healing factor” he gave you a dirty grin, you could tell by that remark the last thing on his mind was your ability to recover from  _injuries_. The Wolverine paced angrily towards you and removed his brother’s tight grip on your arm.

“I don’t give a fuck, if we’re taking her, you have to stop harassing her, she’s just a kid, for God’s sakes!”

"A kid my ass, Jimmy, I bet this frail…”

"Excuse me?” You interrupted angrily. “First of all, my name is Y/N and not ‘frail’” you said louder than you intended. “I came after you for help, but if I have to worry about Sabretooth trying to rape me every two minutes, then I guess I’d be better off without you!”

Un-fucking-believable. Victor felt his blood boiling and his claws lengthening without even realizing. How dare this fucking bitch say that? She was the one who needed them, the one who was crawling at them like a fucking rat and now she was accusing him of what? Of trying to rape her? He swore to God if he didn’t need her fucking powers to help Jimmy, he’d personally hand her to Transigen, FoH or the Devil himself if he could.

"Yeah, frail?” He pulled her and made her face him “you think I’m that desperate to want to fuck you like that? Take a good look at yourself, I could have any women better looking than you with a blink of an eye. I don’t need a stuck up slut like you; besides, rape was what that truck driver was trying to do to you, and in case you’ve forgotten, I saved your ass. Now, if you want to try your luck out there, be my guest, but if they put their hands on you, rape is gonna be the least worse they’re gonna do to you” He barked at her and felt someone biting his arm, looking down, the brat was fiercely piercing her small teeth down his skin.

 _“Déjala sola!”_  Laura groaned once she let go of her uncle’s arm. Victor could smell a faint scent of tears coming from the frail, and when he was ready to mock her, his brother pushed him against the wall.

"Why don’t you get the fuck out of here Victor? Go to a bar, bring us food, fuck a cheap whore, I don’t care just stop making things worse.”

Victor snarled at all of them before closing the door shut behind him. Of course now Jimmy was gonna take the frail’s side and so would the runt junior. What was with that girl anyway? She fucking bit him, yeah like Jimmy and himself she had an animal but not a fucking dog, and all because of that frail. Creed looked around just to make sure he wasn’t being followed by anyone and kept reflecting about his thoughts. Replaying the argument he had with the girl, he wasn’t sure why he humiliated her like that, truth was, Y/N was the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time. What he said was half true, he could have any other frail he wanted, by paying them of course, but still… and he knew she’d never want to be with him anyway, and he didn’t care. She was just a frail and he just needed her for Jimmy.

The suggestion his brother made before didn’t seem so appealing. Yeah, Victor found some hookers on the way back to the motel, but they all looked just disgusting, so he decided to buy some food and feed his weird, adopted pack. He chuckled at the thought. Three people who absolutely hated him, now also had to rely on him. When he entered the room, he could smell the fresh scent of soap and knew the girls had taken their time taking a shower and now his brother was the one in the bathroom. Y/N was braiding Laura’s hair, and the smaller girl was surprisingly tamed and calm.

“Here, brat” Victor said handing her one of the burgers he had bought. The girl snarled at him, and before he could say anything, Y/N told her.

“It’s okay, Laura… don’t snarl at him” She said sweetly, making the little shit actually calm down. Creed raised an eyebrow at her, who definitely ignored him.

“Here, frail… you must be hungry” he handed her some fries, he could still smell her anger.

“Thank you” she nodded politely removing her hand quickly when their skin ended up touching each other’s. It wasn’t the claws that freaked her out, it was being that close to him.

Victor smirked at the frails reaction and was ready to say something else when he saw his brother leaving the bathroom with a naked torso.

“For God’s sakes Jimmy! Put on some clothes, we have kids in the room!”


End file.
